Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to air-driven vehicles and more particularly pertains to a multiphase material generator system for generating electricity to propel a vehicle.
Currently, in the field of vehicles, it has been the general practice to employ a fuel source to propel the vehicle. Such devices have generally proven to be unsatisfactory in operation due to the gross inefficiency associated therewith. Specifically, the tremendous weight involved in the construction of these vehicles, as well as the large amount of fuel required to propel these vehicles even for a short distance, has made the construction of the same an impractical matter. Many of the problems associated with vehicles have revolved around the fact that fuel is a scarce resource and combustion thereof creates environmentally harmful fumes.
Thus, there is a need to develop systems and methods to propel vehicles efficiently, effectively and in an environmentally-safe manner.